


There's Something About James

by beren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Potters have a rather interesting family secret, and a prophecy all their own that has little to do with Voldemort. James must do his duty so that his son may find his destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something About James

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

"James, you will carry out the task you have been given, and you will do it when I tell you," James listened to his father's words and managed not to cringe too much.

The letter that had been sent home with him at the beginning of the Summer holiday was not too damning, mostly mentioning some of the pranks he had been involved in, but it said enough to make his father very unhappy. It made it very clear that James was spending all his time with the Marauders.

"But I don't even like her," he tried not to sound like a whiny child, "and she doesn't like me."

"Liking has nothing to do with it," his father snapped back bluntly, "and you know it. Bed the girl and she will be yours forever."

The gaze that fixed him in place made him believe he was eleven again, and he could not help feeling ashamed even though he resented the burden on his shoulders.

"James," his father said a little more gently, "we cannot throw away twelve hundred years of preparation and an even older prophecy for your foolishness. You are seventeen, of age in our world and theirs; you are an adult; try and act like one."

The guilt made it past the petulance.

"I'm sorry, Father," James said honestly, "but it's so hard. I don't even like girls."

His father gaze softened even more and with a sweeping gesture his parent moved around his desk and came to stand beside him.

"If that is all that is stopping you, My Boy," he said kindly, "then there are potions I can give you to take back to school. I know the way your tastes run; your beloved Sirius has been living here after all. This is temporary, James, a means to an end. Lily Evans will be the mother of your son and he will complete the prophecy. You bedded the werewolf and that Peter boy to bind them to yourself; it should be much the same with the girl."

"She won't even talk to me ..." James knew he had said the wrong thing as soon as the words were out of his mouth. His father's expression hardened once more and James knew he was in trouble.

"Rape her if necessary," his parent said pointedly. "She is a tool; a vessel; do not let human sentiment get in the way boy. You are a true Incubus, never forget that. The moment you join with her she will be in your thrall. Play the game, James; pretend to be a pathetic human wizard in love with the green eyed witch, and when all the elements of the prophecy have been fulfilled you will bring your son home to us, and he will rule the world with the rest of us at his side."

When his father spoke so vehemently his parent's grip on his human guise slipped slightly and his eyes lost their human blue, flaring with supernatural purple. It was not often than any of the family slipped up and James knew that his father would take nothing but his firm promise that he would do his duty.

"A few years, James," his father continued, softening again, "that is all we ask of you, then you can have your Sirius and never look back. Our kind will come out of hiding and we will throw down those fools who thought to wipe us out. Lily Evans will die to save her child, as it is written, your son will defeat their Dark Lord, taking his power, and we shall rise up and take our rightful places as rulers. Twelve hundred years, James; that is how long we have cowered in the shadows pretending that we are just like them and in a handful more years that will end."

In the face of his father's reason James knew that his objections were the mewing of a child and slowly he drew himself to his full height. He had a duty to his family and his race and if it meant taking Lily Evans as his bride then so be it.

"I'm sorry, Father," he said without trying to hide his shame, "I have been a dishonour to our clan. I will do what I must."

With a smile his parent placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed supportively.

"I know it is difficult, James," his father said much more gently. "I was lucky, I had yet to find the one I wished to spend my life with and I came to love your mother after I took her. If it will make it easier, I give you my blessing and permission to make your relationship with Sirius complete."

James lifted his eyes sharply from where he had been staring at the desk. He had not expected to hear those words from his parent for many years and he could not help the joy that he felt in his heart.

"Let your Sirius know what it truly means to be part of this family," his father told him warmly. "Then take strength in the knowledge that when you have both played your roles in destiny you may return to each other."

====

James literally ran from his father's study to where he had left Sirius sitting in his room. They had known that there would be a confrontation when they returned home from school and James had all but convinced himself that Sirius would be thrown out, or worse, forced into thrall with another of his relatives to keep him out of the way. That he would finally have what he truly wanted and Sirius would be completely his was beyond James' wildest expectations.

"Sirius," he shouted even before he reached the door to their room, "Sirius," he repeated as he grabbed the door handle and charged through.

The black haired beauty that had captured his heart from the moment he first saw him on the train, looked up as he came in, the most startled expression on his perfect features. Sirius had known what James was for three years, ever since James had cornered him in their dormitory the Christmas of their fourth year and seduced his fellow Marauder. Sirius had never been into boys the same way James was, but when a true Incubus wanted someone there was little the object of their desires could do about it. Sirius had been his from the first kiss and the headstrong Gryffindor had adapted to the roll quickly.

Some of his race chose to make pets of the lover's they took, dominating both male and female and using them more like decorative pieces than human beings, but James had never felt that way about Sirius. He had barely had to influence any control over him after the first week, and they really were friends as well as lovers.

Peter on the other hand had taken over a year to adapt to the idea that James owned him. He always had to exert some control over Wormtail, although the boy's mind was not strong enough to actually fight him. Peter was a tool and one which he would throw away eventually, after it was broken.

Their group would not, of course, be complete without Remus: the beautiful werewolf. James had to admit that he was rather taken with the boy's looks and he admired his brains. Remus had not resisted at all, he hadn't even needed to be seduced. In fact he was the only person to ever realise what James was and he had come to him and offered himself like a prize. His reasoning was that the Marauders had been better friends to him than anyone else had ever been and James controlled the Marauders. Remus liked being controlled; it took away the danger of the wolf.

There was only one he really loved though, and that was Sirius; his beloved and the holder of his heart.

James fell to his knees in front of his lover, smiling brightly up at the man who was his world.

"Father," he said breathlessly and had to pause to bring his speech under control. "Father gave me permission to seal our relationship; if you'll have me that is."

Sirius had been aware that he was James' since he had explained what he was, but if his lover agreed, James could make himself as much a part of Sirius. It would never be an equal relationship; James would always be the dominant factor; that was just evolution, but it would be far more mutual.

For a moment Sirius just stared at him as if he didn't quite understand and James was worried that he was going too fast; however, the blank expression was soon replaced by a beaming smile.

"Of course I'll have you, you loon," Sirius said warmly, "I love you."

However the expression did not last as the black haired man frowned as if something occurred to him.

"What about Evans?" he asked slowly.

James sat back on his heels and looked his lover directly in the eye. Sirius could be a jealous partner and James had had several arguments with him over what he had had to do at times. Of course James had won, Sirius was his to command, but it still pained him to see his lover distressed.

"I have to perform my duty," he said evenly, but firmly. "I love you and only you, but I will pretend that I love Lily and we will have a son. This I cannot change."

Sirius' eyes narrowed with anger.

"Going to seduce her like you did me," his lover asked viciously; "another conquest to add to the collection?"

James took Sirius' hands and refused to let him get away.

"Sirius," he said earnestly, "you know what I am; you know what I have to do. I love only you, but sex is my weapon and I will use it. Lily will never fall to my charms, she hates me. Father recommended a direct approach."

Sirius frowned even more.

"You mean rape," he said bluntly.

James raised his eyebrows, but nodded.

"I want to help," Sirius stated his terms and James was shocked only for a second.

It appeared that his lover's jealousy would have to be assuaged so he nodded again.

"You can be there," James replied firmly, "as my consort it will be your right. I want us to be part of each other, Sirius; please don't turn me away because of what I must do."

They were tense seconds as he waited for his lover's reply and he did not bother to breathe. Only when Sirius finally nodded did James pull in another breath to allow him to speak.

"When," he asked excitedly, "when will you do me the honour?"

"Are you busy now?" Sirius asked, anger flowing out of his features to be replaced by a cheeky smile.

It was one of the things James loved about his partner; Sirius' ability to flow from one emotion to the next so easily.

"Can't think of anything particularly urgent," James replied lightly and moved up to kiss his lover.

Sirius relaxed into the touch and it didn't take long for James to push his lover back on the bed and climb on top of him. Although he was often dominant, James was not an exclusive top, but in this instance he had to be and Sirius was already allowing him to take the lead. The excitement that had been building up over the time since his father had given him permission to do this and he had had to suppress while he spoke sensibly, came spilling over. Sirius' shirt lasted less than ten seconds as he took it in both hands and ripped it in two. When he started kissing his way down his lover's chest Sirius moaned and pushed himself off the bed into the contact.

This was what James had wanted for so long; the thing that had been holding him back from doing what needed to be done. If he had not met Sirius on the train that day he might have found himself with Lily Evans from the start, after all he had known what part she would play from the moment his father had brought him into his heritage and explained what his role would be in the prophecy. Sirius had changed everything and now James was going to make them as close to one as it was possible to be.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered to his chosen consort, trailing kisses and nails over sensitive skin. "I want everything you are to be mine."

"Everything I am is already yours," Sirius whispered back through moans of pleasure and laced his finger's in James' hair.

"But I am not yours," James said, drawing himself up above his lover and looking down at him. "I will take you, Sirius," he continued seriously. "I will take everything you have to give and more and I will give to you of myself. This is forever, my beloved, I will be part of you as you are part of me."

Sirius looked deep into his eyes for a long moment and then his lover reached down to the button fly of the trousers he was wearing. With deliberate slowness Sirius released the buttons of his own garments and reached inside, pulling out his already hard cock. Then equally as deliberately he reached for James' trousers and released the fastenings one by one. When Sirius' nimble fingers reached under the fabric to touch his erection James felt his power jump in response and Sirius pulled him free.

"Take me, James," his lover said firmly. "Take me hard and fast and join us together forever."

The supernatural creature that lived inside James' skin did not need telling twice and with urgent haste he stood up, shedding his clothes as he went. Once he was naked his pulled off Sirius' boots and socks before removing his lover's trousers with one swift movement. Humanity be damned; James let his wild nature free and he pushed Sirius' leg back as he climbed back onto the bed.

The need in him and the need he felt from Sirius would not allow for long foreplay and he dispensed with the requirement of preparation using a couple of whispered spells. The advantage of being what amounted to a sex demon was that there were certain things that he could do without the aid of a wand. Then without pausing he leant over Sirius, lined himself up with his lover's entrance and thrust in with one stroke.

Sirius arched off the bed and gave a horse cry as James felt himself fill his lover in a single motion. The tightness around his cock was all encompassing and James could barely hold still as he waited for Sirius' strained muscles to adjust. He did not want to damage his lover in his fervour, but it was so hard not to ravage Sirius with no thought. Humans could be so fragile and although his lover would be far more resilient after this was finished he could still be hurt easily now if James let himself go.

"I'm ready," Sirius said as he looked into his eyes, "I want this, James, please, I feel like I might explode."

He could feel that his lover was open to him even without the words, on a mental and physical level. This was something they had talked about so many times, something that they had both wanted, and now James could barely wait. The one human being that meant anything to him was laying beneath him, impaled on his cock, virtually begging for more and James could deny neither himself nor his lover.

Pulling out almost all of the way he rammed back in, taking Sirius hard as he had requested, and his lover cried out in response. This set up the pattern where James held Sirius in place and pounded into him as roughly as he dared, wringing from his lover sound after sound. With the erotic sight of his lover spread in surrender, hands twisted in the sheets and expression somewhere between pain and pleasure, it did not take James long to climb to the next level.

As orgasm approached he could feel his power rise, feel his essence moving to the point of contabt, and this time he did not try and control it. To bind a human to him took only a tiny amount of his true power, but James was not binding Sirius to him, he was binding himself to Sirius and that took far more.

One more thrust sent him over the edge and his seed and his power flooded out of his body at the same time, right into Sirius. His lover put his head back and screamed, purple tinged light erupting from Sirius' eyes and mouth as James' energy poured through his body, changing cells and bringing to life every nerve.

For one instant James felt everything that was Sirius as his lover came in an explosive shudder, shooting milky fluid and fiery power between them. This was it, the completion of what James had known had to happen the first time he had seem those dark eyes. Sirius was his for as long as he lived and he was Sirius'. His frail human would not grow old like his compatriots and he would not die until death came to claim James as well.

As he collapsed onto a now limp and unconscious Sirius, James smiled; they would be together for centuries, maybe even millennia, and this human was his and only his. Sirius would be changed, more resilient to damage, a little stronger, wilder emotions at times, but nothing that would make his stand out too badly. Nothing could ever take his beloved Sirius away now; James would even be able to call him back from the grave.

====

Lily Evans had tried to scream when Sirius grabbed her from behind as James watched, but after James relieved her of her wand and Sirius clamped his hand over her mouth she had been no match for two boys, both larger than her. A silencing charm; Sirius holding her down; James ripping off her clothes and it was soon done; Lily Evans was in his thrall. He allowed her, her mind, but he removed all will to oppose him, and suddenly Hogwarts had a new fairytale romance on its grounds. She never stopped fighting him; he was aware of Lily trying to break free for the whole of their relationship, that was until little Harry was born.

The others had never fought him, not even Sirius, but Lily did, right up until the moment she looked into her son's eyes for the first time. Then all resistance died in her and James had not even needed to influence her as Harry took over for him. It was not conscious of course, but even at less than a day old his son had had more power over another human being than most of their race ever dreamed.

By the time she died, James had been almost sorry to see her pass away. She had been a good mother to their child and he did not like to see good tools go to waste. Against all logic Sirius had grown to like her as well and his rage at Peter's betrayal had been real, even though Peter had only been playing the roll James had given him.

When Sirius had been hauled off to Azkaban he had been under the influence of enhanced emotions that he was still not used to dealing with even after years and James had been unable to get him away. Playing dead for a being who only breathed to speak and create the illusion of being human was not difficult, but it had taken far too long for him to leave the Aurors with an illusion they could bury, as far as he was concerned. By then Sirius had been locked up and it had taken James days to break into Azkaban, by which time his lover had already had several close encounters with Dementors.

He had taken great pleasure in disposing of one of the creatures who had come close to breaking into Sirius' cell; it was not as if the ministry ever counted the things. Then he had created a facsimile of Sirius to leave in the cell and taken his lover home. It had taken months for him to bring his Sirius back and James made a note of exactly who would be paying for that when Harry fulfilled his destiny.

It was hard to watch his child mentally abused and physically neglected by the Muggles, but plotting revenge helped, and when he had to send his Sirius back to the world to interact with those he had been cut off from for so long, he wished it was already over, but he bided his time. When Sirius' role was finished and he brought him out of the veil, James has been much happier. His father had insisted that Sirius live the life of a convict and three years was too long to be apart in James' opinion.

On the eve of Harry's seventeenth birthday James went to his father's study in the same way he had that Summer day so long ago. This time there was no confrontation and few words.

"Bring him home," his parent said with a smile.

At the stroke of midnight James forced open the door of the Dursleys' pathetic, suburban box of a home and walked up the stairs without even attempting to be quiet. Sirius was only a few feet behind him and his lover had been wearing a huge grin ever since James had told him where they were going. Ever since his close encounter with the Dementors Sirius had been waiting for the time when he could start to take revenge, and ever since his time spent with Harry, James knew his lover had also wished to be avenged on any who had hurt the boy.

"Get out of my house!" Vernon Dursley all but screamed as he charged out of his bedroom looking like an overweight paisley curtain.

It was obvious to James that the only thing the man had seen was his wand, but with his hair long and minus the stupid glasses he had worn to disguise his eyes, he probably looked very different, so since he was also considered dead, James could forgive the man for not recognising him. Of course, that was the only thing he would ever excuse Vernon Dursley for.

"I won't have you freaks invading my house," Dursley blustered.

"Hello, Vernon," James said coldly with a smile that had been known to make grown men wet themselves, "I've come for my son."

Without waiting for a response he flicked his wand and sent magic ropes at the speechless Muggle. Then he gagged the slug for good measure, slammed the bedroom door shut to trap the man's astonished looking wife and sealed all the other doors bar the one he knew was Harry's, to make sure they were not disturbed.

There were padlocks all down the door to Harry's room and with a single gesture they all fell to the floor. Anger for the injustice done to his child tried to take over, but James did not want to frighten his son so he put it away for later. Calmly he opened the door and stepped into the dark and almost silent room.

"Expelleramus," he heard almost before he was through the opening.

His wand went flying out of his hand before he had time to think and he was suddenly very proud.

"Harry, we're friends," Sirius stepped into the doorway behind him and James heard a strangled gasp of recognition from somewhere in the darkness.

Scanning the room trying to pinpoint his son, James reached blindly behind him and flicked the light switch. His eyes settled quickly on Harry who was crouched in the far corner, wand in hand, eyes round and staring.

"Hello, Harry," he greeted with a smile, "we've come to take you home."

The boy, no man, (James corrected his own thoughts since his son was officially of age by more than five minutes) was obviously shocked and his eyes continually flicked between Sirius and James as if he was waiting for one of them to turn into Voldemort.

"Both dead," Harry whispered, barely loud enough to be made out.

Harry at least seemed to recognise his own father, which pleased James no end and he smiled at his son.

"No, Harry," he said warmly, "we are both very much alive. There are things you need to know and we are here to explain them to you."

Given his life to date James did not blame his son for appearing sceptical at that, but he was not in the mood to duel it out even if he could reach his wand before Harry hexed him, so he took another route.

"Harry, put down your wand," he said firmly and dropped any pretence of being human.

Harry was going to be the most powerful of any of them, but his son had yet to shed his human disguise for the first time and so James was more than a match for him. The bright green eyes, so like his mother's, glazed over and Harry placed his wand on the floor without argument. Imperio was only a pale imitation of true power to control and James used his to avoid the confrontation that would otherwise have been inevitable.

"Stand up and move to the bed," James said calmly and Harry obeyed.

He retrieved both his son's and his own wand before sitting down beside his child as Sirius hovered in the doorway, watching for any surprises. As soon as he was comfortable he released his hold on Harry and waited for his son's reaction. For a few moments Harry sat there completely silent, looking between James and Sirius; Harry was definitely afraid, but James was proud of the way his son did not panic.

"You could have made me do anything," Harry said eventually, "what are you and why do you look like my father?"

James smiled at the sensible questions, his appreciation of his son's self control growing by the second.

"I am your father," he said plainly, "only your mother died that night Voldemort came for us. As you may have noticed I am not human, and neither are you. Leaving you alone in the human world for so long was an unfortunate necessity."

Harry's eyes were wide with shock and James knew he had not won his son over so easily, but he also knew he was making an impression.

"Sirius?" Harry looked to the man in the doorway.

"It's true, Harry," Sirius replied openly. "I'm sorry I had to leave you, but it was necessary to make you ready."

"You had to learn to be completely independent," James said calmly. "Sirius has been my lover since we were fourteen; everything he did was at my order. He cried for two days when I brought him back from the veil; that is the effect you have on people, Harry."

The look of betrayal crossed his son's features, but was quickly wiped away and James knew that all the hardship Harry had been subjected to, had worked; he was ready for his role in life.

"If I am not human," Harry asked slowly, "why does everyone think I am?"

Another sensible question and the one James had been waiting for, he smiled again.

"Because when we are born of human mothers we are almost human until we relinquish it willingly," he explained patiently. "Our species used to mate with chosen females and then leave the children until they came of age, like a cuckoo in the nest, but we have evolved beyond that. We are true Incubi, Harry."

Harry looked confused.

"But I thought..." he started before James held up his hand.

"The wizarding world persecuted us into virtual extinction over eleven hundred years ago," he told his son calmly. "There are spells which can hold us, and they ripped out our hearts until there were only a few of us left. We can hide among them like their own and thirteen hundred years ago there was a prophecy. One day there would be a child born, destined to rid the world of a dark wizard and to rule our kind and their kind, bringing with him our golden age. You are that child, Harry."

Green eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Prove it," Harry said evenly.

James smiled and gave his son a nod. He held out his hand and placed his palm on Harry's forehead. His son held himself still although James could feel the tension in Harry, especially when he dropped his semblance of humanity again.

"Feel me, Harry," James said firmly, "feel what I am and let yourself answer."

Harry appeared dubious, but reluctantly closed his eyes. It took only a few moments before James felt his son's innate power reaching out to him.

"That's it, Harry," he encouraged warmly.

When it came, Harry's break out was almost overwhelming as his power literally leapt up to all but consume James. As his son was truly born he knew why his child was going to save them all; he had never felt anything like it, not even from the old ones. When he came back to himself he was looking into a pair of violent green eyes with a deep purple glow right at the centre; that gaze could have brought anyone to their knees.

"Hello, Harry," James said a little breathlessly, "welcome to my world."

"By Merlin, James," Sirius said in an awed tone, "he's magnificent."

Harry blinked at them both and James remembered the shock of adjustment even though he had only been eleven at the time. He gave his son a few moments.

"I..." Harry said hesitantly, "I feel incredible."

James grinned very broadly; the look of complete ecstasy on his son's face told him everything he needed to know.

"Now you understand," he said warmly and passed Harry back his wand. "Are you ready to come home, Harry?"

The smile his son gave him was almost frightening. The smile disappeared quickly, however, and was replaced by thoughtful consideration.

"Surely showing our hand immediately will work against us," it appeared that with his fears quashed, Harry's sharp intellect was back in control.

"We thought a Death Eater attack: your Aunt and Uncle can be made to believe anything quite easily without even having to control them completely," James said smoothly, "and you could be missing for the remainder of the holiday. When you return, the wizarding world will let out a joint sigh of relief and you will know all you need to know about our race. There are plans afoot to force Voldemort's hand some time early in the New Year, at which point you will step into the roll of hero. Of course we will allow the Death Eaters to erode the defensive forces for a while before crushing them, therefore leaving the way open for our coup to walk in and fill the gap."

Harry appeared thoughtful again for a moment as if considering the whole thing and for the first time James did not feel in control; for the first time he felt the full extent of his son's power.

"I don't think my Aunt and Uncle are going to survive the attack," Harry said almost disinterestedly, "and you mentioned controlling completely, how is that done?"

For a moment James was stunned by his son's blood thirsty pronouncement, but slowly he smiled again; they had created an incredible weapon and Harry appeared to be more than ready for his task.

"Sex," he told his son honestly. "Once we join with a human being they are under our thrall. The strength of the individual is equivalent to the strength of the thrall, but members of our line can hold tens of humans in under our will. My father has at least one other Incubus within his power as well, I am sure you are capable of much more."

Harry's face clouded with distaste for a moment, but James was pretty sure it was not at the general principle that was worrying his son.

"Guess Dudley and I will be becoming better acquainted than I had ever thought," Harry said and slowly stood up. "I'll deal with that later, but first I really want to have a little talk with Petunia and Vernon."

Sirius gave James a huge grin as Harry walked calmly past him and James could not help returning the gesture; he had been looking forward to this for a long time.

**The End**


End file.
